Formations containing hydrocarbons are often horizontally situated. A horizontal wellbore in such a formation can provide a larger surface area in a production zone than a vertical wellbore, and as a result the horizontal formation can have a higher production rate. Additionally, horizontal wellbores can provide access to reservoirs not accessible by vertical wellbores, such as if a population is situated above the reservoir.
Hyrdocarbons in horizontal wellbores may be too dense relative to formation pressure to rise without assistance. Lift-gas can be injected to decrease the density of the hydrocarbons to enable the reservoir pressure to lift the hydrocarbons. Alternatively, pumps can be used to pump hydrocarbons to the wellhead.